


День собак

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Dogs, Drabble, Gen, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Папа, а куда делись мои щенки?!





	День собак

— Мам, пожалуйста! Я хочу собаку!

Дракула остановился. Он был занят тем, что потихоньку выносил из замка осточертевших щенков Мэйвис, которые расплодились просто до ужаса.

Маленький мальчик смотрел на маму со слезами на глазах.

— Извини, Джон, у нас нет денег, — с грустью и сожалением произнесла немолодая женщина, тоже с вожделением глядя на маленьких щенков в витрине.

Дракула улыбнулся. Вот он, шанс!

***

— Папа, а куда делись мои щенки?!

— Они ушли в лучший мир.


End file.
